1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer animation, and more specifically to skinning techniques used in computer animation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer animation involves building an animated three-dimensional (3D) figure or character on a computer display monitor that is rigged with a virtual skeleton. A full wire frame model, or a model built of polygons, is formed that typically includes a plurality of joints (sometimes called “bones”) that allow the model to move or “deform” into different positions or poses. Surfaces, such as skin, eyes, mouth, etc., are added to the model during the rendering process. A skinning system is typically used to add such surfaces.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.